Tech (Tech 10: Rebooted)/Rebooted
---- ---- History Pre-Series Tech grew up in mutliple locations, thanks to multiple moves, and eventually ended up in the southern United States. He spent most of his time growing up reading, studying, and playing old video games. He found difficulty making friends, and was often alone in his room. At some point as an eleven-year-old, he met Aquadilus, who had come to Earth and started living in a nearby river. After about a year, the SpecTrix fell from the sky in a weaponized drone, which was swiftly disabled by Aquadilus. He quickly figured out how to use the SpecTrix, and took advantage of it to fight crime and various threats to Earth. At some point, he built a tourist center/gift shop for alien tourists in the gorge near his house using the remains of an old power plant. He hired Aquadilus as an assistant, and created a small room that serves as his base and operations center, connecting him to both the internet and extranet. During Series Non-Canon In Insert Horrible Title Pun Here, Tech defeated an energy alien and saved the Earth from The Puppet Master's teddy bear army and treadmill-powered death laser. It was a weird day. Season 1 In A Blade is a Blade, Tech busted an underground weapons-stealing ring that stole weapons, upgraded them, and sold them for profit. In the process, he met Alvono, who became Tech's field assistant, and gained possession of the Pyronaut Blade. In Welcome to The Void, Tech fought Warlord Kroz in a Galactic Code of Conduct duel for the fate of the Earth, battling him to a draw. He also learned of the existence of The Void, and is apparently the first to do so without going insane. In Into The Pit, Tech investigated the disappearance of several miners, discovering a hidden cave system where a monstrous creature resided that had been killing the miners. Tech managed to escape into the main cave area of the mine, and ended up killing the creature using Praplant. In Ready To...Rock? Tech tries to bust operatives of the afore-mentioned weapons ring during a deal, but ends up investigating the buyers instead, who turn out to be working on a mutation project. He also meets Igneoux, who helps him track the weapon buyers and fight the giant mutant ant they unleash upon the city. In Fatal Light, Tech traveled to the planet of Zenthin at the request of Warlord Kroz, where he attempted to assist in the evacuation of a city. Before the evacuation was complete, however, the city was destroyed by a light-based explosion, killing most of it's inhabitants. Tech witnessed this event from the outside of the city, causing him to have a temporary mental breakdown. Shortly after recovering, he was confronted by the destroyer of the city, a god-like being named Dethrouge. After a brief but intense battle, Tech was shot through the chest and killed, sending his mind to The Void. There, he was able to once again meet the location's physical manifestation, who theorized that, thanks to the effects of the SpecTrix, Tech's spirit was bound to the physical plane, unable to move on to whatever normally waits after death. Shortly after this conversation, Tech was revived by Warlord Kroz, who had disabled the now-unusable SpecTrix, forcing Tech's mind back into his human body. Tech was then escorted off the planet in a Plumber ship, which he directed towards Galvan Prime, hoping to meet with Azmuth, the creator of the SpecTrix. Season 1.5 In Much Ado About Aliens, Tech traveled to Galvan Prime, meeting Azmuth and Magister Blue, and receiving a new SpecTrix from Azmuth. After returning to Earth, he was visited by Igneoux, who revealed himself to be Tech from an alternate timeline. After a short conversation about Dethrouge, Tech and Igneoux traveled to the Great Pyramid of Giza, where Igneoux had learned more information about his timeline's Dethrouge. After finding a secret passageway and speaking with an ancient lion statue, (neither of which had a very good impact on Tech's reaction to the already incredulous situation), Tech was able to access and ancient console, learning the history of Dethrouge and the nature of his powers. In A Sordid Story, Tech defeated a rampaging Detrovite and explained to Alvono how he obtained the SpecTrix and fought The Puppet Master for the first time. In Absolute Knowledge, Tech, Alvono, and Aquadilus visited the famous Archives of Oberon, encountering Napoleon Eldridge and Herculian. Shortly after, The Void showed up in his newly-made body known as The Jester, and explained Tech's exposure to something known as 'Void Energy'. After The Void left, the building was stormed by the Obsidian Death, who Tech and Napoleon teamed up to take down. After making their way outside, they fought and eventually destroyed a massive Dark Mana golem that the Obsidian Death had created, using a one-time combined transformation they dubbed [http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ultimate_Golurth#Heaven-Piercing_Crimson_Lotus_Form Heaven Piercing Crimson Lotus Ultimate Golurth]. In Hope Nevermore, an assassin by the name of Moranna Ceres was sent after Tech, managing to outclass him in hand-to-hand combat and almost kill him. However, the person who had hired the assassin, the protoype synthetic Alpha, stepped in herself, and killed him with her Photonic Matter control, though he was brought back shortly after by Alvono. After a brief fight involving the synthetic Magisters themselves, Tech was able to defeat Alpha, though his would-be assassin was nowhere to be seen. In The Measure Of A Man, Tech had to fight a giant robot constructed by The Puppet Master and co-piloted by Dethrouge, who had both come to Earth with the intention of destroying the planet. He was able to deflect the energy ball they shot at the planet back at them, destroying the robot's hypernova drive, upon which it was rammed to Earth by Warlord Kroz's ship, the Harbinger. After seeing the damage Kroz's fighting was doing and convincing him to leave, Tech took on the robot himself, pursuing it to a city it was intended to destroy. After a fight that almost killed him, he was rescued by the arrival of the synthetic Magisters, who fused into Omega and began fighting the robot themselves. After a few minutes, Tech joined them, eventually taking matters into his own hands and teleporting the robot and himself as Ultimate Rockoustic out into spaaaaaace. After teleporting them into spaaaaaace, Tech rammed the robot into the sun, flying it near the core before teleporting back into Earth's atmosphere, crashing the robot into the middle of a forest. However, due to overworking the SpecTrix, it ran out of energy and detransformed him, forcing him to hide in the forest. Omega arrived on the scene shortly after, but was unable to beat the robot on its own, being shot by a light beam and falling to Earth, defusing. Tech managed to use the buildup of Void Energy in his body to recharge the SpecTrix and got back into the action, receiving assistance from Magister Yellow's stasis charge. However, the robot withstood his attack and created a massive explosion, defeating the Magisters and throwing Tech into the forest. He quickly recovered and confronted the robot again, using Ultimate Temportal to redirect one of its beams and accidentally carve through the robot's head, killing The Puppet Master. He then teleported the robot above the Marianas Trench and used Ultimate Overtide to drag Dethrouge down to the bottom of the ocean, breaking the Great Sun armor. He then teleported himself and Dethrouge back up to the surface, and after calling the Plumbers and having a short talk with Dethrouge, went back home. Appearance Tech has dark blue eyes, brown hair, and pale skin. He has a medium sized build, and is about average height for his age. In the first half of Season 1, he liked to wear a dark blue-gray shirt and blue jeans with black and gray shoes. During the winter months, he almost always wore his signature navy-blue peacoat. Otherwise, he could normally be found wearing a gray hoodie. After the events of Much Ado About Aliens, he switched to a new summer outfit, which consists of an indigo shirt, light blue jeans, and his same shoes. His hair has also grown longer, and he's become a bit taller. Abilities Being an ordinary human, Tech is generally powerless, though he shares the various genetic advantages of ordinary humans. The one exception to this rule is his possession of Void Energy, a strange metaphysical energy source that inhabited his body after repeated exposure to The Void. Though Void Energy can be manipulated into practically anything, it takes immense amounts of willpower to do so, and causes a painful, somewhat literal burning in the eye, even creating some smoke. So far, the only thing he has been able to do with it was recharge the SpecTrix a bit. Personality Season 1=Tech was rather sarcastic and highly anti-social, often spending most of his time down in the back room of his shop. He also tended to display somewhat sadistic tendencies, usually in the form of trying to emotionally provoke those around him for his own amusement, and could become rather annoyed when this didn't work. Rather strangely for a Trix wielder, he actually disliked most humans, and preferred to interact with aliens over his fellow man. He had a penchant for manipulating others when it comes down to the wire, and tended to be rather blunt about things he found unreasonable. In spite of (or perhaps at the center of) all this, Tech is very intelligent, though his former disregard for the value of life meant he rarely went into situations with a survival plan, and mainly aimed to administer 'justice' of some sort. Even though he was overall a rather unpleasant person, he did at least have a somewhat heroic end goal, and would clearly stop at nothing to achieve it. His sense of justice was large to the point of fault, and he's certainly able to put up with more insufferable behavior than most people would. In Ready To...Rock?, it was revealed that Tech has severe Acrophobia, and cannot go even a few feet off the ground without suffering panic attacks unless somehow distracted. In Fatal Light: Part 1, Tech mentioned his usage of antidepressants, implying that he has clinical depression. This may very well be the catalyst for his cynical outlook on life. |-|Season 1.5=After seeing the city of Lintroth destroyed and temporarily dying, both during the events of Fatal Light, Tech began reconsidering his ideology, especially upon being forced to reflect on his own contradictory actions. He emerged from his reflections a much better person, being much more social and amicable, though certainly still not above any sarcastic remarks. As his talk with Dethrouge at the end of The Measure Of A Man: Part 2 reveals, he seems to have worked past his nihilistic outlook, and prioritizes looking out for people, instead of just seeking some sort of aimless 'justice'. He still lives with his depression, but has become much better at coping with his problems and not lashing out at others. (Though he'll still happily point out if someone's being stupid.) Equipment SpecTrix The Spectrix, originally built as a device to experiment with DNA, allows Tech to transform into a large number of different alien species, and tamper with the DNA to varying extents. SpecTrix 2.0 The second SpecTrix, designed after the first one was stolen by Vilgax, was given to Tech by Azmuth after the original was destroyed in a battle against Dethrouge. Though almost identical, the new version has several important upgrades. Specialized Goggles ("Tech Specs") Tech's specialized googles have been modified with alien technology that he scavenges from broken machines. He intentionally gave them a cheesy nickname to throw off enemies, and because he likes annoying puns. The goggles can see various kinds of energy, be it light, heat, sound, or others. Pyronaut Blade The Pyronaut Blade is a single-handed sword, modified with alien technology that can superheat the blade to slice through armor. Tech usually uses it with Alvono merged with it, upgrading it to a double-handed sword that can shoot plasma beams and slice through just about anything with quick precision. Category:Heroes Category:Males